


Gekkoukan HighSchool Reunion

by M (M935694)



Series: M's Persona Stories [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beheading, Consensual, F/F, F/M, Guillotine, Guro, Hanging, Seppuku, Snuff, Stabbing, Strangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Mitsuru organizes a school reunion with one goal in mind - for her and Yukari to die publicly in front of the other students so that they can be both reunited with the girl they loved.After watching them both be hanged together, Fuuka asks Aigis to assist her with her seppuku.Following that, Aigis stabs herself through her Pappilon heartA bunch of less-relevant female students also willingly die along the way.
Relationships: Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Kirijo Mitsuru, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari
Series: M's Persona Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654384
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Gekkoukan HighSchool Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my favorite of the old Persona stories I wrote ^^

Yukari Takeba pulled a pink sweater on over the white shirt she was wearing. She stopped for a moment, wondering how Mitsuru had managed to find the exact model she used to wear 4 years ago, when the two of them were still students at Gekkoukan High School. The short black skirt she had on was also similar to the one she wore back as a student, and so were the black stockings that reached to her knees.  
She was currently alone in one of the private rooms in a building owned by the Kirijo Group. The whole building was now the site of the Gekkoukan High School Reunion – an event organized with the resources of the Kirijo Group by Mitsuru Kirijo. People who went to Gekkoukan High School at the same time she did were finally given a chance to reunite in one big gathering. And to witness a grand performance – in which she’d play the main role. She blushed as she thought about it, and that’s when Mitsuru walked through the door.  
The ex-Student Council President also wore clothes similar to what she did when she was a student – a white blouse and a longer black skirt, along with black knee-high boots. The whole meeting was her idea – as was the performance the two of them were about to give. When Mitsuru first proposed it, Yukari wasn’t sure, but after she convinced her it would give them a chance to reunite with their leader, who sacrificed herself those 4 years ago, she immediately agreed. 

“Are you ready, Yukari?” Mitsuru asked her, and Yukari replied with a smile. “Of course, let’s go!” Yukari jumped from her seat and followed her redheaded friend through the door. The pair walked through a few corridors towards the main hall, until they ran into a group of former Gekkoukan students. It was a trio of men with their cocks out, and Chihiro Fushimi on her knees in front of them. She still had a black skirt on, but the top of her uniform lay discarded on the ground near them. She was sucking one of the men off, while her hands were giving the other two handjobs. By looking at her now, no one would be able to tell that those 4 years ago she was afraid of even talking to men. Of course, that girl was long gone by now – Chihiro replaced Mitsuru as the Student Council President after she graduated, and her expertise with men was obvious now.  
“Please, hurry up Chihiro. You wouldn’t want to miss the main event.” Mitsuru spoke to the brown haired woman as they walked by. Encouraged by her, Chihiro sped up and as Yukari passed the corner, she could see Chihiro’s face being sprayed with semen.

Yukari and Mitsuru finally reached the main hall, but Mitsuru hesitated as she reached for the door.  
“It’s your last chance to back out - once we enter, there’s no turning back,” Mitsuru warned Yukari again, but she just laughed at her, then replied.  
“You know that I want to be reunited with her as much as you do.” She then grabbed her hand with both of hers and squeezed it. “Let’s do it.” She moved one of her hands to the door and pushed it open, and they entered the main hall, holding hands.

The room was filled with Gekkoukan alumni in various states of undress, but Yukari and Mitsuru ignored the orgy, as their eyes were both locked on the twin nooses waiting for them in the middle of the room.  
They stood in the doorway for a while, but Chihiro walking in next to them snapped them out of it. The pair slowly walked forward, taking looks around them to check for familiar faces. Fuuka and Aigis were already in one of the private rooms, but Mitsuru noticed Rio Iwasaki, who led the school’s volleyball team 4 years ago. She was an expert athlete now, but that didn’t stop her from coming here. And the energy she usually put into practice was now going into riding the cock of one of the ex-students. Her skirt was flopping wildly as she bounced on top of him, and her black ponytail was forming a loop around her neck. It was restricting her breathing a bit, but she didn’t seem to care about it at all.

Mitsuru nodded towards her and she waved back as they passed her, before coming to a stop in front of the stage. They ascended them together, and Mitsuru headed over to a microphone stand in the center. As she turned it on, most people in the room became quiet as they wanted to hear what she was going to say.  
“Thank you all for coming here. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo and I’m the head of the Kirijo Group. Four years ago I was your Student Council President. I’m really glad that so many of you decided to come here, and I hope you’re all enjoying yourselves.” Mitsuru stopped for a moment as a few happy shouts told her just how satisfied people were, then continued.

“However, one person isn’t able to be here with us today. She was really a dear friend to me… But she gave her life to protect us all. And in honor of her sacrifice, me and Yukari” – She gestured at her friend next to her – “Are going to do the same.” The air in the hall filled with conversation on what she meant, but she still wasn’t finished. “The two of us will hang from those nooses, and you all will be able to watch it.” People’s voices were so loud now that she had to speak up as well. “And we are going to do it right now!” She let go of the microphone, and walked back towards Yukari.  
As she walked, she pressed one of her hands against her head – the spot she usually shot with an Evoker to summon her Persona. She cast a spell that Elizabeth taught her. “It will send your souls to her.” That’s what Elizabeth told her when she told her what she and Yukari was planning to do. 

The spell took some of her strength, and she embraced Yukari to keep standing. She hugged her back, and Mitsuru’s mouth found hers. The two women kissed passionately, as the crowd cheered them on. When Mitsuru broke away, they both started working on getting the other naked: Yukari opened up the buttons of Mitsuru’s shirt, while Mitsuru pulled Yukari’s sweater upward. Yukari let go of Mitsuru’s shirt as she undid the final button and pulled the sweater over her head, throwing it to the floor. Mitsuru took that time to pull her arms free of her sleeves, also letting her shirt fall to the ground. While Yukari still had her shirt on, Mitsuru's bountiful breasts were barely covered by her white bra with a knot on the front.  
Yukari quickly pulled on the knot, and the bra slid down Mitsuru’s body, exposing her breasts to everyone as they bounced slightly. Just the mere sight of them seemed to remind a lot of students, both male and female, of the fantasies they used to have of her – and now there she was, undressing another girl in front of them.  
Yukari grabbed them gently, and squeezed them a bit before moving her thumbs to Mitsuru’s nipples. Mitsuru closed her eyes and moaned quietly, but it was still loud enough for the microphone to catch, and her moan was transmitted all over the room. Her hands worked on opening Yukari’s shirt, and after she did, Yukari let go of her breasts and took it off. Her breasts, though smaller than Mitsuru’s, were still quite decently sized, and her pink bra only barely covered them.

Mitsuru dropped to her knees and pulled Yukari’s skirt down to her feet. The bronze haired girl kicked it away along with her shoes, leaving her long legs just in black stockings. Her red panties didn’t last long either, as Mitsuru hungrily tore them and threw them away. Yukari was already wet, so when Mitsuru’s tongue entered her pussy her moan was a lot louder. Even if she only did a few licks before backing out, Yukari’s moans sounded clearly all over the room. As Mitsuru stood up, Yukari wasted no time getting down and pulling her longer skirt down her legs. Her purple panties didn’t stand a chance either, and Yukari buried her nose and tongue deep inside her lover’s sex. She eagerly started eating her out, and only after a few moments she remembered that they were not supposed to come until the end. She withdrew, a bit disappointed, but Mitsuru’s red face and her heavy breathing told her she stopped just in time.  
Yukari got back up and Mitsuru undid the strap of her pink bra, throwing it away as well and leaving both women naked up from their knees. Mitsuru’s fingers entered Yukari’s pussy, working to bring her to the edge as well. Yukari grabbed one of the nooses and put it over Mitsuru’s neck, looking deep into her eyes as she did. Mitsuru took the other one and placed it around Yukari’s neck, her other hand still fingering Yukari’s pussy. With the nooses around their necks, their mouths connected for the final time, sharing one final kiss.

It took them some time, but they finally pulled away, and they both took a step away to their respective trapdoors. Mitsuru put her hand, stained with Yukari’s pussy juices, over the lever that’d drop Yukari to her death, while Yukari grabbed the lever for Mitsuru’s trapdoor.

They pulled the levers at the exact same time. As the trapdoors opened, Yukari fell for just a moment. The rope was digging into her neck, cutting her breath off. She kicked with her legs a few times and moved her eyes towards Mitsuru. The redheaded woman was also now red in the face, and she was already swinging and kicking wildly. One of her hands was fingering her pussy now, and that reminded Yukari of her own arousal. She forced her hands between her legs and desperately touched herself. In just a few moments, she saw the expression on Mitsuru’s face turn to incredible pleasure for a while. She could clearly see Mitsuru’s cum running down her legs, and it seemed her bladder gave out as well.  
Mitsuru’s head was pretty clouded right now. Her final orgasm gave her a lot of pleasure, but the pain caused by lack of oxygen was also there. She realized that the spell must have weakened her as she jerked on the rope, sending her body into a spin. As the world was moving before her eyes, she was given a chance to see all the ex-students that were watching her, but her mind didn’t care about them at all. She caught a glimpse of Yukari who was still touching herself, and their old lover entered her thoughts. Her red eyes flashed before Mitsuru’s brown, and her face lightened up. She seemed to be waiting for her. “I’m coming, love.” She thought, and then she passed out.  
Yukari sped up the fingers she was forcing in and out of her snatch, and the additional stimulation brought her to her final orgasm. Even though it felt amazing, the pain returned to her quickly. She spun to the side a bit to take a look at Mitsuru. From the look of it, Mitsuru was already gone. Her tongue was hanging from her mouth, and her eyes were staring blankly into nothingness. Her face was frozen in pleasure, however. Yukari realized Mitsuru was given an easy way out as another wave of pain hit her. Her lungs were burning at this point, and she could feel her breasts bouncing as she swung on the rope. Her eyes started leaking tears from all the pain she was feeling, but she still had some life in her.

The eyes of most moved from Mitsuru towards her as the redhead stopped moving, and they could all see Yukari’s face turning purple from the asphyxiation. Her legs were jerking wildly without her control now, and she fell her bladder releasing as well. She could feel some piss running down her thighs, but her mind was still sharp. As she looked around, she saw all the gathered people watching her. They all seemed very satisfied with her and Mitsuru. It pleased her to know that they performed well, and the pleasant feeling continued as she noticed their leader watching her. Yukari tried to reach out towards her with her hands, but she found no energy to do it, and as the dying woman looked again, she was gone. After a few more jerks, her eyes rolled towards the back of her head as her mind went blank.  
Yukari’s body was swinging for a few more moments, then stopped. The crowd realized that the two women who gave their lives for their enjoyment were dead now. Their attention turned towards themselves now, with people quickly getting together for sex and possibly more.

Chihiro quickly found herself a man. The sight of the woman she respected hanging herself willingly just to please all of them shook her deeply, and she needed an orgasm to at least calm down. She hungrily forced herself onto him, and he started to pound her pussy with enough force that she almost lost herself to the pleasure. She closed her eyes to avoid accidentally looking towards the two hanging bodies, and just enjoyed her sex. Her orgasm came far too quickly, and it made her open her eyes. What she saw terrified her – the man was holding a knife now, and he was about to stab her. She instinctively reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping it just as it dug into her skin.  
“What are you doing?“ She asked him, but he didn’t answer. Her mind worked extra fast to think what to do now. An unexpected thought came to her – if even Mitsuru Kirijo died for others’ pleasure, why shouldn’t she do so as well? With this conclusion in mind, she let go of his hand. He moved the knife a bit up, then forced it back down. The knife easily cut through her neck.  
Blood came out of her mouth as the man continued fucking her body, the shakes to her body spraying her face and glasses with blood. As he finished inside her, he pulled on the knife a few times, tearing through the remainder of her neck and fully cutting her head off. As the man stood up from her body, another took his place, and yet another picked up her head.

Rio was riding another man now. She already came once, and after she made the man cum she moved on to someone else. She couldn’t quite get another orgasm yet, but the pair on stage only made her ride him harder. She realized what could give her the release, and she knew she needed it. “Tighten itttt!” She moaned at the man she was riding, and he obeyed. As her hair cut off her breath, her arousal skyrocketed. With a few more bounces, she came all over the man’s torso. Her mind was a bit numb because of the orgasm, so the pain in her chest didn’t feel strong. She kept riding the man with the rest of her energy, until the lack of oxygen caused her to pass out. The man just took hold of her with both his hands, and continued fucking her until he came as well. Then he let go of her, but he left the loop of hair around her neck. She died because of the lack of oxygen shortly after, as no one helped her. Her body was used by a few more men afterwards.

\----

“It seems people really enjoyed what Mitsuru-san and Yukari-san did.” Aigis’s robotic voice sounded out in a small private room. She and Fuuka Yamagishi were staying there, watching the double hanging on a screen.  
“Yes, they did. And both Mitsuru and Yukari seemed very happy as they died.” Fuuka’s responded in her usual weak voice, then stood up.  
“You still want to do it, right?” Aigis asked her, and Fuuka simply nodded back at her. Aigis felt a pang of sadness at the confirmation that she’d lose yet another of her friends, but she knew Fuuka wouldn’t change her mind now.

\----  
Yukari opened her eyes. She was surrounded by whiteness. The only thing standing out was Mitsuru’s lush red hairstyle far in the distance. She ran toward her, noticing that both she and Mitsuru were completely naked now. The cold made her nipples harden as she got close. And then she saw her. She would recognize that auburn hair anywhere. It belonged to their old leader, who sacrificed herself 4 years ago to save the world. And she was also her and Mitsuru’s lover during the final month before that. She couldn’t do anything but stare at her slightly grown body, stunned that their plan actually worked – Mitsuru had her held in a tight embrace, and it drew Yukari’s eyes to her breasts, which were slightly bigger than what she remembered. The two women in front of her were kissing passionately, and Yukari couldn’t bring herself to interrupt them. But then those beloved red eyes opened, and they were filled with more joy and love than Yukari ever saw before.

“Mitsuru! Yukari’s here too!” She broke free of Mitsuru’s embrace, and slammed her body against Yukari’s. Yukari hugged her tightly in silence – no words could voice what she felt now. Her head was pulled for a kiss, and Yukari recalled that her lips tasted just the way they did those 4 years before. The memory filled her eyes with tears of joy. They were finally back together!

When she finally pulled away, Mitsuru began to speak:  
“As you see, our plan worked perfectly. Us being here means we’ll support the Grand Seal with our life energy as well. And that means we will stay here together, forever.” Mitsuru’s voice was shaking as she spoke, and Yukari knew she was also crying. The three women embraced again, and Yukari heard her voice again. “Thank you for joining me here. We’ll never be separated again.”

\----

Aigis looked at her friend sitting next to her on a bed. They’ve watched Mitsuru and Yukari hang, but after they finished Fuuka just kept staring at their bodies on the screen. She still wanted to go through with her own death – Aigis already asked her that much, and it broke her away from just looking at the screen.

Suddenly, Fuuka got up and walked towards her.  
“Let’s do it!” she spoke while grabbing Aigis’s hand.  
“You first need to get ready, Fuuka.” Aigis told her, and Fuuka froze in place. She realised she needed to undress herself before they began. Because she knew that before, she didn’t bring her school uniform and instead just wore a white sundress and a black pantyhose underneath. Her boots were standing next to the bed.

Since Fuuka wasn’t moving, Aigis decided she had to act. “Don’t be shy. If it makes you feel better, I’ll take off my clothes too.” She spoke, and eagerly pulled down her black skirt, then grabbed the hem of her shirt and took it off, too. Her robotic body was quite modified for the event, and Fuuka’s eyes widened as she saw the realistic-looking nipples on the sizeable breasts Aigis had now. Fuuka moved her eyes downward, and to her bigger surprise she saw a vagina between the robotic legs.

“Your body, it looks different now.” Fuuka commented as her eyes immediately snapped away.  
“I asked for a few modifications so that it fit in more with the theme of this event.” Aigis replied, moving her hands towards her breasts. “They should give me the same feeling any human would feel. It just felt appropriate to do this.” Then she moved her gaze back towards Fuuka. “It’s your turn to undress now.”

Fuuka nodded to show that she understood, and her fingers went towards the front of her dress. She quickly undid all the buttons, and pulled it open, revealing her small breasts. She pulled her arms free of it and let it fall to the ground. After a quick pause, the blue haired woman grabbed the seam of her pantyhose and pulled it down her legs. She got it off her feet, then took a step forward and looked at the table in front of her. At the knife that was waiting there for her.

As she stared at the knife, the door unexpectedly opened. A grey haired woman looked inside, noticed Aigis and Fuuka were inside, and immediately backed out.  
“Who was that?” Aigis wondered, and Fuuka didn’t even seem to notice what happened.

The grey haired girl’s name was Saori Hasegawa. Currently she was searching for an empty room – she never liked any of the Gekkoukan students, and she didn’t want any of them to witness her suicide. She only had one friend among the Gekkoukan alumni, but she was already dead. And from what Saori understood, her friend had been dead for those 4 years already.  
“At least that redheaded woman mentioned her before the hanging.”  
She came to the reunion only after Mitsuru contacted her, and she was convinced by Mitsuru telling her what happened to her friend, and saying it’d also be a memorial for her. Saori loved the sound of that, and the idea of dying like her friend did was what was filling her mind as she walked around. While she encountered some students on her way, she mostly ignored them as they were having their fun. She realised that they’d probably use her body after she killed herself, but she was fine with that.

Her search led her to some of the rooms that were unused at the moment. As she peeked inside one of them, she realised she found exactly what she was looking for. An empty room… With a guillotine waiting inside just for her.

Saori’s eyes flashed up with new energy as she walked inside the room. It looked like a lab, but it looked like a long time passed since it was last used. There was a research log on the table, but it was covered in dust. The guillotine also didn’t seem like someone used it recently. Saori looked around to see if she could find anything to wipe the dust from it, but she had no luck with that.  
As she stared at the deadly machine, she came up with a new idea. She took her dim green dress off, leaving the flesh of her chest naked as she used the dress to wipe the guillotine clean. When she was done, she threw the dress to the ground, knowing she’d never wear it again anyways.  
Another thought crossed her mind. Saori walked over to the frame of the guillotine. She forced one of her arms through the hole, all the way to her shoulder. With the other arm she pulled the lever. She had to make sure the the guillotine was still working and able to cut through her body. Saori did her best not to scream as the blade dropped and cleanly severed one of her arms, covering her chest in blood as her whole arm fell away from her. When the initial shock and pain weakened, a smile returned to her face. She now knew for sure that it’d kill her.  
She quickly used the machine to rise the blade back to its starting position, then climbed onto the guillotine. She grabbed the lever with the intention to pull, then hesitated. If she was to die, she had to feel an orgasm before. She moved her remaining hand from the lever to her waist, and pulled the black tights a bit down her legs, exposing her slit. Her hand entered it slowly, and she used it to bring herself to her first and only orgasm. She had never taken a lover in her life. The one man she loved died because of her. Saori only realised that she loved her after she’d left the school. And even though she nearly confessed that when writing a letter to her, she decided not to do it. But now her gentle face flashed before Saori’s eyes as she used her fingers to give herself pleasure, up to the point of finally coming.  
When Saori felt the orgasm down between her legs, she immediately moved her hand out of her pussy and towards the lever. With the pleasure coursing through her, she had no regrets as she pulled it. The blade dropped almost instantly. Saori felt lightheaded for a moment as the dark lab spun before her eyes. Her head fell on top of the dress she discarded earlier, staining the green material with spots of blood. And with that realization her mind went blank.

It didn’t take long for her body to be discovered, but no one seemed to be surprised by her death. The men who found her paid no mind to the fact that she was dead, using both her head, her virgin pussy and her neck stump to satisfy their needs. Just as Saori expected them to. If she saw that, she’d be happy to see that she was finally able to bring pleasure to someone.  
\----

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Fuuka asked as she finally turned her eyes away from the knife.  
“Some woman walked in, then immediately left. It’s not important anyways. Let’s get started.” Aigis told her. Fuuka took the final step forward and grabbed the knife with her right hand. Even though she knew just how sharp the blade was, she touched it with one finger. She moved it back instantly, but she’d already cut the finger a bit. Some of her blood stained the blade, but she ignored the pain. She steadied herself with a deep breath, then fell to her knees in front of Aigis, who was looking at the weapon she was about to use. A weapon that once belonged to their dead leader.  
Fuuka grabbed the handle of the knife with both hands, then took one final look at the female android. Aigis slightly tilted her head and smiled at her, encouraging her to go on. Fuuka drew another deep breath, then forced the blade into her abdomen with all her might. It easily sliced through her flesh, and she had to stop herself before she went too deep with it. Tears appeared in her eyes for a moment, but she blinked them away. With redoubled efforts, she drew the knife across her belly from the left to her right. The increased pain filled her mind, but despite that she managed to call a smile upon her face. Aigis just stared at her, but after the android saw her smile, Fuuka could swear she’d seen tears running down the robot girl’s cheeks.

However, Fuuka wasn’t allowed to look at Aigis’s tears very long. The blonde haired girl suddenly spun around, grabbing the naginata she had prepared. With another spin she slashed the blade right through Fuuka’s neck, cutting her head off. As the blue haired head fell, Aigis finished her whirl and grabbed it. She pulled the head close to her face. Aigis stared into Fuuka’s grey eyes until she was certain that Fuuka was dead, then planted a kiss on her still warm lips. She did it on the spur of the moment, not really thinking about it until she finished.  
After she was done, she gently placed the head on the table which held the knife before, then looked back at Fuuka’s headless body. It had already fallen on its back, but Aigis had a perfect view of Fuuka’s modest chest that was stained with blood now. The knife had also slid out, and it was now on the ground in front of the body. Moving as if in a trance, Aigis walked over to it and grabbed the knife, wiping the blood away from it with Fuuka’s pantyhose that was on the ground nearby. 

After she stood up with the knife in her hand her mind finally started responding again. What was she doing? As her mind pondered over that question, faces of her friends started to flash before her eyes. Fuuka… Yukari… Mitsuru… and she also came. Aigis was never shy with showing her love towards her, but she was ignored then. Only now, after Mitsuru and Yukari died just so they could reunite with her, Aigis finally understood why she got turned down – she loved them back.  
But why was she thinking about them now? It was no use thinking about them anymore – she had to live on, carrying their legacy with her, as she already did for her. However, as the reassured herself with that, she realized that it was no longer correct. With all her closest friends dead, she no longer wanted to live as well.  
The realization hit her extremely hard. She fell backwards onto the bed, trying to come to terms with what she just learned. She examined the thought from all sides but the conclusion remained the same. She was tired of living like that, and if she continued it’d only add to her burdens. She’d make new friends, then they’d also die – and as an android she’d live forever. She knew she wouldn’t be able to handle another day like this, with so many of her friends dying. The solution seemed so obvious now that she considered it. She simply had to end her life.

Now that she decided to do it, Aigis stood up. She knew why she took the knife now – she’d use it to kill herself. Since she was a robot, a simple death wouldn’t be enough – as then people would simply reconstruct her. What she had to do was destroying her personality module. And Aigis knew just how to do that.  
When she was undressing earlier, she left her red ribbon on. It was tied at a point on the front of her neck, like an usual bowtie. However, it also served a different purpose – to conceal the part of her body that was housing her Papillon Heart. It was the object that allowed her to develop a personality even as an artificial being, and it was placed right between where a normal human would have their collarbones. And to protect it, she also had several parts of armor installed with the latest modifications to her body  
She removed the ribbon, then touched her neck in a few specific spots. It caused the metal plates around her neck and the top of her chest to loosen, and she began to remove them one by one. After she was finished, anyone that looked at her would be able to see the mechanical parts that connected her head with her torso. And they would also be able to see the butterfly shaped personality module. Aigis didn’t need to look, though. She knew exactly where it was.

The android girl grabbed the knife by the handle with both of her hands, mimicking the way Fuuka held it just minutes before. She took one last look at Fuuka’s body, then glanced sideways towards the screen on which Mitsuru and Yukari were still dangling from their nooses. Tears started to flow freely from her eyes as she knew well that it was her parting look at the world. She closed her eyes to preserve the image in her mind, then stabbed herself with the knife.  
The feeling was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. She could feel the pain spreading from the Papillon Heart all over her body. With pain, however, came the feeling that she was no longer in control of her body. Her legs gave out almost immediately, and she fell backwards to the bed yet again. She lost control over the rest of her body, but the hands only strengthened their grip on the knife, that was still buried in her “heart.”  
After completely losing control over her body, Aigis started to lose her memories. First the memories of her creation back in the Kirijo group labs, then of her missions afterwards. When she came to the memories from 4 years before, a face appeared in her mind, replacing Mitsuru and Yukari. It was the face of the one that lead them back then. Her face. And even as the rest of Aigis’s memories slowly disappeared, her lovely face still remained.  
“I’ll… never… stop… loving… you…” Aigis’s mind was nearly gone at this point, but she managed to think this much before she expired. 

Even after her death, the pose Aigis’s body was in was extremely inviting for anyone who’d come in. And with the modifications to her body, anyone would be tempted to fuck her body. Fuuka’s body was similarly pretty inviting, so it was no surprise that the men who found their bodies did just that.


End file.
